111 Story
by InfiiNight
Summary: A story about 12 people... Can't say more. If you want to know, read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys and gals, my first story. Never tried writing a fan-fiction before so forgive me guys and gals. ^^

Just a something some of you should know, my story is based on Maple Story. Yep. Its that awesome game. Other than that… I was inspired my Moonlight Resonance and Seeking Solace. Now, to the story…

The 12 AdventurersChapter 1

"What's taking them so long? I so excited!"

"Relax, I already asked them. They said they would come soon." Tyse calmly replied. Even though this would be one of their most tedious trip and hardest test they will take, Tyse was still being what she was: calm and peace at mind.

At the Ellinia dock, there was only 10 more minutes before the ship would arrive and they did not want to wait another 45 minutes for the ship to arrive. Tyse and Luin were equally nervous about the test but all they could do right now was to sit down on the dock and wait.

"Tyse, there is only less than 10 minutes before the ship arrives, when are they…" Just as Luin was about to finish her speech, they heard footsteps. **Tyse** and **Luin** turned to the entrance and saw 9 people walking. They knew all of them. **Velaz** the Bandit, **Nitte** The Bowman, **Rist** the crossbow girl, the twins **Jim** and **Jam**, the Gunslinger and Infighter, **Rossary** the Assassin, **Darren** the Page, **Sabrina** the Fighter and **Tate** the Warrior. They were all friends and have agreed to support each other later at El Nath.

Darren came forward." We are not late right?"

"Nah, most probably not. I think there's still about 9 minutes left." Nitte replied his question without hesitation.

"To be exact, its actually 8 minutes and 46 seconds if the captain of the ship knows how to drive the ship." Velaz very rudely cut in and annoyed the hell out of everyone. Everyone ignored Velaz and just sat down and started talking about the test.

Meanwhile, Avielle, a cleric, was on her way rushing to Ellinia to catch the ship. She, on her own, was going to take the test at El Nath and hopefully pass the test. Panting and sweating a lot, she eventually decides to just take a taxi to Ellinia. Although she does not know the other group of 11 people, she never knew that those 11 people would change her life drastically…

7 minutes later…

(To be continued) ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the comments. I really appreciate it. I will try to do better in this chapter. By the way, just a note to Deathly Betrayal, I put many characters in the story is because I want this to be a "clan/guild" kind of size and because there are 12 different adventurers in Maple. Anyway, here goes…Chapter 2

7 minutes later…

"Oh my goodness! 1 more minute! I can't wait!" Jim shouted in excitement, swinging his gun around. Just then, Avielle ran towards the dock, panting and catching her breath. Everyone stared at her.

"Am I late? Has the ship just left?" Avielle asked while taking deep breaths.

"No… exactly on time. Why are you in such a hurry anyways?" Velaz asked.

"I'm… level 70… I want to do my job advancement as soon as possible because… I'm so jumpy about it." Avielle replied, still panting. After all, who would not be panting and grasping for air after climbing up a 20 metres tree ladders and ropes.

"Woot! We got one of each job! A fighter, a page, a spear girl, an ice mage, a fire mage, a gunslinger, an infighter, a hunter, a crossbow girl, a bandit, an assassin and a healer! Sweet…" Jam spoke up.

"Bhrruuu… Bhrruuuuuuu…" came the sound of the Ossayria sky-ship. Everyone turned behind and saw the ship. They all rushed to the ship's attendant, gave the Ossayria ticket, and rushed on the ship so that they can get a seat in the cabin. Not being high enough level to fight Crimson Balrog, they all had to hide in the cabin.

When Avielle went on board, she went to the front of the ship and avoided the people as much as possible as she was shy. The rest went into the cabin first and sat at different spots.

Jim and Jam were near the door talking continuously about their 3rd job skills. And in fact, they were abit too loud that it annoyed Rossary. She, as a result, came over and just said, "can you keep your mouth shut. People are trying to meditate over there." And then she went back to her dark corner to meditate. Jim and Jam, taken aback by such a sudden comment, were just staring blankly in the air before looking down and fiddling with their fingers.

Rist and Nittee, the 2 bowmans, sat around a table with Darren and Tate. Nittee said," just a quick check, you guys brought your black crystals right? You know if you did not, u got to get it at the Free Market(FM) later for about 1million mesos. I think that's the market price now."

"Yep, I got mine. I checked with the rest just now. They all have the black crystal. Not sure about Avielle though. She seems lonely. Should we add her to our clique?" Rist suggested.

"I guess we could. We do need a healer in our group. She might be helpful. And plus, she's also friendly." Tate replied in agreement.

Just then, Sabrina appeared behind Darren and held on to his shoulders, saying," what are you guys talking about, mind sharing with me?" Rist and Tate looked at Sabrina with funny eyes. They just stood up and went out of the cabin to call Avielle. Nittee and Darren, seeing that it was getting a little awkward because Sabrina was still perching on to Darren's shoulders, stood up and followed suit. Sabrina, as a result, fell down because she had no support.

"OUCH!" Shouted Sabrina. Sabrina fell with all four limbs in the air, looking like a dead cockroach. Everyone in the cabin stopped their discussion and turned to look at her. Sabrina, embarrassed, ran out of the cabin.

"Hey Avielle, what are you doing here?" Rist asked in a friendly tone. Avielle turned back in shock and said,

"Nothing, just… enjoying the fresh air…"

"Anxious about your test? Nothing to be scared of, you can always retake. Plus, you seem strong enough." Tate assured.

"Yea… I guess so…"

"Hey Avielle, do you want to join our clique? It much more fun traveling and taking the test as a group than alone right?" Rist requested.

"Really? You would let me join your clique? If that's the case, I would most definitely accept your invitation!" Avielle bubbled in enthusiasm. Her expression turn from a worried look to a grin.

In another corner of the dim lit cabin sat Velaz, Tyse and Luin. They too, were discussing about their 3rd job skills but in a much, much, much more serious tone.

"So… what you're going to add with your first stat point? Elemental composition or Ice Strike?" Luin asked Tyse.

" I think adding Ice Strike would be better, in my opinion. Ice strike would be able to hit more mobs when you are training." Velaz suggested to Tyse.

"I guess so… but I was thinking of adding Thunder Strike. Seems more flashy and could deal more damage if we are going to fight any boss of some sort." Tyse said, thinking about the advice.

"Bhruu… Bhruu bhruuu…" went the sound of the ship, signaling that it was starting to leave the dock. Everyone rushed into the cabin and got ready for the rough ride that was about to come…


End file.
